There are LED-based lighting systems currently available that promote growth for aquariums, plants and/or animal habitats, farms, terrariums, and/or enclosures for keeping animals and/or plant life and/or other enclosures. These LED-based lighting systems include an LED source offering spatial control of spectral output which can allow a user-defined or preprogrammed appropriate spectrum for growth of specific plant and animal life. Though these lighting systems are satisfactory, it is desirable to accommodate multiple LED colors of interest to a specific user, and to populate lighting assemblies in a multitude of configurations. Accordingly, there is a need for an LED lighting systems that can meet multiple lighting function needs, allowing large scale manufacturing runs and reducing parts cost. Further, there is a need for multiple small to mid-scale lighting systems without having to continuously design different printed circuit board configurations, each requiring additional manufacturing tooling.